satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Make a Contract
'"Let's Make a Contract" '''is the forty-eighth episode of [[Satan and Me|''Satan and Me]]. It was posted on July 10th, 2014. Summary Laila overhears Felix yelling in a convenience store. She turns the corner and sees him yelling at the cashier, who wouldn't sell him cigarettes because they thought he was too young. He curses and storms off, mumbling about how significantly older he is. Laila comes up behind him and throws him a pack of smokes that she bought for him. She says that he must really want them if he was yelling so much, and that she doesn't understand wanting to smoke; she describes it as "blowing the Devil". Felix blushes and assures her that he's not going to pay her back, to which she says she didn't ask him to. She goes on to say she just wanted to be nice, but then wonders how nice it is to buy cigarettes for someone who looks like a child. Felix bids her farewell and she tells him to manage his addiction better, and that it's a "gross obsession". Felix has a flashback to Zadkiel telling him he had a gross obsession with Satan. Horns grow from his head and he bares his fangs as he yells at Laila and tells her how inferior humans are to demons. She falls down in shock and says that Kristi was right for once. Laila interrupts Felix's rant and shakes his shoulders, asking if he's a demon and if he's the one contracted to Natalie. He eventually says that Natalie is contracted to his Master, and Laila sits down again and tries to process that the Devil is real. She asks Felix what kind of guy Satan is, and he proudly describes him. Laila fangirls over him and asks when she can get a turn being contracted to him. Felix chokes and spits out his cigarette in shock. He yells that he wants to break Satan out of his contract and free him, and that she can't start a new contract all over again. She suggests that she could make a contract with Felix. She says she has a proposition for Satan when he's out of his contract, likely referring to bringing her brother back from the dead. In the meantime, she thinks they could both benefit from a contract together, because they both have a common goal; getting Satan out of his contract with Natalie. Later, Felix introduces Laila to Anthea, casually telling her that she bought him cigarettes and sold her soul to him. Anthea is confused and Felix goes to leave. Laila asks how she can contact him, to which he asks if she has family to bother instead. She said she used to have a brother but she'll talk to Felix now, making him groan. All the while, Anthea has a concerned look on her face. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * The first page of the episode is missing on Webtoons. Category:Episode Category:Beginning Arc